


Bubbles

by Dorithecat0325



Category: K-pop, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 3RACHA, AU, M/M, Stay, bubble tea, idk how to do tags, idol, kpop, minsung - Freeform, skz - Freeform, stray kids - Freeform, straykids - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29860734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorithecat0325/pseuds/Dorithecat0325
Summary: In which Jisung meets a cute boy at the bubble tea shop his parents own.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han & Lee Minho | Lee Know, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	1. *:･ﾟ✧ Milk Tea with Tapioca pearls *:･ﾟ✧

**Author's Note:**

> I'm aware my writing is definitely not as good as a lot of people on AO3 but I hope you enjoy :)

*:･ﾟ✧ Milk Tea with Tapioca pearls *:･ﾟ✧

An alarm began blaring through Jisung's room playing 'Not Mine' by Day6. Groaning in annoyance Jisung rolled over and turned off the alarm.  
9:00am.

Today he had a shift at 'bubbles' the bubble tea shop his parents owned, which he also happened to live above. Lying on his bed Jisung could hear his parents moving around, the smell of pancakes could faintly be smelt. Realising what the food was Jisung pulled himself out of bed and turned on his playlist and started to get ready.

After making his bed he grabbed his speaker and took it into the bathroom, whilst he took a shower he started to practice some rapping and singing along to the music on shuffle to wake himself up.

"Foods ready Jisung!" His mother shouted after knocking on his rooms door.

"I'll just be a sec!" Jisung responded as he was drying himself with the towel.

Begrudgingly he pulled on some black skinny jeans and a dark purple shirt which has the 'bubbles' logo sewn on as well as his name underneath.

Jisung glanced at the mirror and quickly tried to fix his hair.  
"Please just stay in place" he mumbled as he moved a loose strand out the way.

"Jisung!" His mother shouted again.

At the sound of his annoyed mother, the young boy rushed out to grab some food. There were pancakes stacked in a pile in the middle of the table and around it in smaller bowls were a variety of fresh fruits.

"Finally, I thought you had fallen back asleep" Mr Han chuckled as he was finishing a pancake.

Jisung awkwardly laughed, "I'd happily do that"

Jisung quickly plated up two thick pancakes and drizzled them in a variety of lemon juice, fruits and some cream. Not the healthiest breakfast but it was delicious so Jisung wasn't complaining.

"Felix is working today right?" Mrs Han questioned as she sipped on her steaming coffee.

Jisung made out a 'yes' as his cheeks were stuffed with pancakes and fruits.

"Ahh that's good, your father and I have to go to the bank today so you will have to run things on your own today. If there are any problems you can call us"

Jisung nodded in acknowledgement and stacked up more pancakes.  
"Best not eat too many pancakes Ji, don't want you to get too fat" Jisung's father joked.

Jisung hesitated and slowly put one of the pancakes back. Jisung was fairly skinny, but his father constantly reminding him that he shouldn't eat too much. This made Jisung remember that he was auditioning for entertainment agencies in November and so if he gained weight he didn't want to get rejected because his weight.

Checking the clock on the wall Jisung noticed he had five minutes until he needed to go downstairs and start setting the shop up for their opening time at half ten.

Jisung excused himself from the table and went to brush his teeth, he also grabbed the hat he would occasionally wear, especially on hot days like today.  
It was coming to the end of the summer and so the sun was still super hot.

Grabbing his shoes and spraying his cologne on himself Jisung quickly said goodbye to his parents and hopped downstairs.

Bubbles was fairly small, there was a fairly big area where they make and serve drinks with a breakfast table set up on one side of the serving bar.  
All the walls were glass apart from the wall which held the stairs and the storage room and bathroom for customers.

The colour theme was purple, black and white. The serving table was purple. Tables and seats were black whilst the walls were white.

The first thing Jisung did was unlocking the door to let Felix in who had just arrived.

"Hey mate" he spoke as he smiled and gave a little wave stepping in.

"Hey Fe" Jisung smiled and then locked the door again so customers didn't walk in despite the sign saying they were still currently closed.

Felix rushed out to the back room to drop off his bag and coat before reappearing whilst tying up his apron. During this time Jisung had turned on Felix's and his playlist which they would also play whilst working together they luckily had the same music taste and so it was nice listening to songs they both enjoyed.

"I do hope it's not that busy today" Felix started up a conversation as he began to cook up some pearls.

"Same, if we do I hope a lot of them just get takeaway,I don't think I could cope with having to do loads of washing today" Jisung chuckled as he was turning the cash machine on and setting it up.

"We can only hope" Felix smiled as he began wiping the tables down.

To say they were busy was an understatement, as soon as Jisung opened the doors at ten-thirty it felt like it was non-stop. Bubbles was a fairly popular bubble tea shop but Jisung and Felix had never seen it so busy before.

"Felix can you clear those tables over there please" Jisung asked as Felix finished making some takeaway drinks.

"Sure thing Ji" Felix got quickly to work as Jisung carried on taking orders and starting them.

It was around quarter past two when the boys finally had a breather. The shop had became slightly messy whilst rush hour was happening and so now the pair were cleaning down the tables, and cleaning the work space whilst chatting.

"College starts in a few weeks,do you have enough money to go yet?" Felix asked as he made himself a drink.

"Actually I do! When my mum gave me my pay slip yesterday from last week I counted it up and I have enough with some change as well" Jisung beamed as he drank his own bubble tea.

"Are you moving to the dorms then?" Felix asked.

Jisung sighed and played with the metal straw in his drink, "sadly not, hopefully I can move in at some point though, it would be nice because we get them over summer as well so it wouldn't be a waste of money if I was only there for a couple of months"

"That sucks, just know feel free to visit mine at any time, I have a roommate called Junkyu who never seems to be there so I always have the place to myself, well most of the time" Felix smiled.

The bell rang signalling a new customer and the boys got back to work.

——————  
{ Written -9th Feb 2021}


	2. *:･ﾟ✧Jasmine tea with Tapioca Pearls *:･ﾟ✧

*:･ﾟ✧Jasmine tea with Tapioca Pearls *:･ﾟ✧

After the last few weeks of work it was finally the day Jisung could start college. Packing up the bag he had recently brought with a notebook and his laptop and a few pens Jisung felt ready. Finally no more home schooling.

"Ji you best hurry!" Jisung heard his mother call as he was checking his hair one last. He wanted to make a good impression.

Despite only starting the college this year, Jisung had been placed in a class full of second years. He still wasn't sure why but he had received an email earlier in the week stating the change in his timetable.  
Plugging in his headphones, Jisung grabbed an apple and began making his way to the unfamiliar college. As he walked down the fairly busy streets he could see the college at the end of the street and many students were hanging around the front of the gates.

It was extremely daunting walking through the gates of the new college, JYP college (wow original) was known for their performing arts section and Jisung still couldn't believe that he had even been accepted into the music program.

Checking the time on his watch Jisung noticed he had around ten minutes to find his way around. As he walked around the college he noticed a few people looking at him as he reached the floor for second years. They were probably thinking he had gotten lost and was in the wrong place. was he even in the right place?

Room 325 was nearer the end of the corridor and luckily the rooms were numbered and noticeable, Jisung couldn't even begin to imagine what would happen if he entered the wrong room.  
Peaking into the room from the glass in the door it seemed to be a fairly small class as of right now.

Not really sure what to do Jisung knocked on the door and waited for the lecturer to answer. His hands were shaking and he became anxious over whether his new classmates would treat him okay. especially with him being younger than them.  
The blue door opened briefly after Jisung knocked and a middle Aged man smiled warmly towards the nervous boy.

"Ahh you must be Han Jisung correct?"the black haired man asked.

Jisung nodded and managed to squeak out a yes despite his nerves.

"Brilliant, come on in, don't worry about introductions right now as we shall be doing that in the lesson, there's a seat at the back" the man pointed to a beanbag. That's when Jisung realised that their weren't any desks the room was filled with beanbags and cushions.

Was he in the right room?

Jisung took a deep breath and kept his eyes trailed on the ground as he walked back to the seat which was assigned to him. There was a boy with dirty blonde hair sitting in his left and no one on his right.

"Hi!" The boy smiled towards Jisung.

Jisung's smiled and gave a slight wave not really sure what to say.

"Right class, now we have everyone here, let's get started" the teacher spoke.

"I know many of you already know each other and what you are specialising in but I'd like to see what you've been working on during the summer"

Jisung gulped, he had to perform?! on the first day?! The lecturer could've at least given him a heads up, his anxiety began to bubble at the thought of performing in front of strangers.

"Chan and Changbin? You guys rap right?" The unnamed lecturer asked two boys who were at the front.

The boys seemed extremely confident as they stood up before immediately setting up. They did test mics and everything. They seemed so professional. Jisung was already engrossed in the way the boys silently set up and seemingly agreed on a track without communicating.

"Hi I'm Chan as many of you know, this is Changbin and we will be performing a song called P.A.C.E, it's not completely finished but I hope you enjoy" the boy with blonde hair spoke.

Changbin the shorter boy with dark hair simply nodded and Chan soon began the track. Jisung felt himself leaning forward in awe as the two boys began to rap with immaculate flow and accurately pronouncing their lyrics. The performance was short but Jisung felt that the song seemed way longer. Chan and Changbin emitted such confidence that he wished he could also perform with.

After the performance ended there was a chorus of claps and cheering from the cohort, Jisung easily clapping as well. The pair smiled and gave a bow before leaving the stage.

"Now shall we have Han Jisung come up to perform?" Jisung's eyes shot up and looked at his lecturer.

He felt the other students turn towards him.

"ummm.." Jisung began to speak not really sure what to say, he wasn't prepared at all. He tried to avoid eye contact with the man.

"Mr Park, maybe Jisung could go last i'm sure he'd like some time to prepare, he probably wasn't aware we were performing today" The boy with blonde hair next to him spoke up.

Jisung looked over to the boy grateful that he had spoken up for Jisung.

"Ahh yes that makes sense, Jisung you can go last" Mr Park spoke and then turned to the blonde person who had spoken, "Jae you can go next then if you'd like"

Jae nodded and picked up the guitar next to him and went up to the stage. How did they all have so much confidence?! Jisung looked down towards the ground for the rest of the performances as he racked through his brain trying to think of a good song to perform. He could perform a rap track but he didn't want Chan and Changbin to judge him for his poor flow. There was a more lyrical performance that he'd written but he hadn't practiced the song enough to be able to perform it in front of the group.

It seemed as though all of the students performances sped past.Now he had to perform.

"Jisung you ready?" Mr park asked.

Jisung knew that if he wanted to make some friends he'd at least have to perform now. Giving a quick nod Jisung stood up slowly and clutched his phone not looking at the students faces.  
He turned to face the front of the class, taking a deep breathe he spoke into the mic.

"Uhhh hi, I'm, im Jisung" as he spoke out he turned his face up and saw the faces of students looking genuinely interested in him.

Gulping he continued to speak, "uh, this is a song I wrote called Alien"

Without saying any more words he plugged his phone into the speaker system so that he could play it out loud.

The music began playing and Jisung took a deep breath and calmed his breathing as the intro started.

The only thing predictable about life is  
Its' unpredictability  
Anyone can be anything  
You can be everything

His voice started off quieter as he began singing, however whilst singing he began feeling himself falling into a trance and becoming more confident.

지구에 툭 떨어진 I'm an alien on this earth  
나 홀로 어디에도 속하지 않아 보이고  
아무리 웃어봐도 I feel so lonely  
지구인과 섞이려고 드는 외계인  
소리 내 말을 해봐도 누구도 듣질 않아

낯선 곳에 불시착해 처음에는 기대만 가득 찼던 나의  
눈망울엔 까만 밤이 되면 자꾸 눈물이 고여, yeah  
나의 당당함 또한 누군가에게 밉보일 수 있기 때문에  
죽은 듯 살아왔더니 어느새 난 홀로서 저기 동떨어져 있지  
그들과 나는 왠지 같은 곳에 있어도 I was an alien, yeah  
우주에서 날아와 불시착해 상처만 가득해진 나는 외톨이

As he was rapping his confidence built and he removed the mic from the stand and started to relax more into the song.

It's a lonely night 조용한 밤이야  
너무 어둡다 나의 나지막한 내 목소리로  
이뤄낼 거야 저기 별들 사이에서  
I'm just lonely 누가 날 위해 손을 뻗어 날 잡아줘

지구에 툭 떨어진 I'm an alien on this earth  
나 홀로 어디에도 속하지 않아 보이고  
아무리 웃어봐도 I feel so lonely  
지구인과 섞이려고 드는 외계인  
소리 내 말을 해봐도 누구도 듣질 않아

그래 나는 없어 매일 가득 넘쳐  
나는 나의 걱정을 짊어진 채로  
그 누구도 신경 안 써도 난 지쳐  
쓰러지지 않을 거란 나의 맹세로  
하늘 높이 바라보는 곳에 무수히도 많은 꿈이  
나를 반기니까 Don't care about depression도  
그래 내가 살아가야 하지  
무너지면 모든 게 수포가 될 거야 꿈마저도  
수포가 될 거야 꿈마저도  
내가 이곳에서 마셨던 숨마저도  
너무 쓰라리고 아팠지만 참을 수 있어  
꿈을 위해서 탐탁지 않아?  
그래 누군가는 나를 원치 않았고  
모두의 호감을 사기엔 나는 너무 어렸어  
시간이 지날수록 나는 어른이 돼 갔고  
완벽하진 않아도 자랑스럽게 날 다독여

It's a lonely night 조용한 밤이야  
너무 어둡다 나의 나지막한 내 목소리로  
이뤄낼 거야 저기 별들 사이에서  
I'm just lonely 누가 날 위해 손을 뻗어 날 잡아줘

지구에 툭 떨어진 I'm an alien on this earth  
나 홀로 어디에도 속하지 않아 보이고  
아무리 웃어봐도 I feel so lonely  
지구인과 섞이려고 드는 외계인  
소리 내 말을 해봐도 누구도 듣질 않아

As Jisung finished he came out of the trance and he suddenly remembered he was in front of a group of strangers, he slowly placed the mic back on the stand and looked to the ground. He didn't want to see how badly the students wanted to laugh or mock his performance.

Suddenly amoungst the silence from the class came a clap, that one clap soon became louder as more people joined in.  
Realising they were clapping Jisung, he looked up and saw the look of shocked, smiling, and excited students.

"I can see why you were put in this class Jisung" Mr park came up to the stage and smiled at the boy.

"O-oh thank you" Jisung gulped and gave a short bow.  
He scurried back to his seat after unplugging his phone.

After Jisung finished, Mr Park spoke about a couple of projects that he is planning on having everyone do in groups. As the bell rang signalling the end of the 2 hour lesson,Jisung started to pack up his notebook where we wrote some of the things Mr Park had mentioned. As he stood he noticed Chan and Changbin approaching him. He gulped.

"Hey Jisung right?" Chan spoke up.

Jisung nodded feeling slightly shocked the two boys were talking to him.

"Wanna grab lunch with us later?" Chan asked.

Jisung looked at them in surprise. His jaw slightly dropped at the sudden question.  
"Oh... um yeah sure" Jisung stuttered out.

"Awesome! We can meet you out the front of the canteen" chan smiled.

Changbin nodded along with what Chan was saying.

"I-okay!" Jisung smiled. "Uh I have to get to my theory lesson so I guess I'll see you after?" He managed to speak out.

The three began making their way to the corridor.

"Oh you'll probably have Ms Kim, if you let her know you were with us she won't tell you off for being late" Chan advised.

"O-oh okay thank you Hyung " Jisung gave a quick bow and began rushing down to the second year floor.

—————-  
{Written 11th Feb 2021}


	3. *:･ﾟ✧Jasmine tea with Tapioca Pearls+25%*:･ﾟ✧

*:･ﾟ✧Jasmine tea with Tapioca Pearls+25%*:･ﾟ✧

Luckily for Jisung he made it to the Lesson on time and so he didn't have to worry about explaining to Ms Kim why he was late.  
Jisung found a seat next to a boy with short black hair and braces. Before Jisung could say hi Ms Kim got started on the lesson.

The boy was very grateful he didn't have to introduce himself to the class, either Ms Kim assumed that he was in all the 1st Year classes or she just didn't feel the need to make him stand up and introduce himself.

"Today we will be studying different composers, you will be tasked with an assignment due in a couple of weeks and you shall be writing about the life of said composer and what they have achieved" Ms Kim began to explain.

Jisung quickly jotted down the information given, music theory was definitely a subject he knew he'd find hard. A few other classmates were also taking note of Ma Kim's speech.

"This should be around 2500 words, you may include images and remember to cite your work"

The lesson carried on and Jisung made sure to make notes of a composer he thought would be interesting to research about. The lesson was 2 hours long and so by the end Jisung's stomach was practically begging for food. The boy was so used to stealing food from his kitchen and eating whilst attending his home schooling, these long days were going to tire him so much.

Finally after a next hour and a new aching hand the bell finally rang.  
Jisung quickly packed up his bag full of new notebooks and books and made his way out of the classroom. He noticed a few students looking at him.  
Jisung gulped and tried to not think about what they would be thinking about him and what they were saying about him. Chan had given him brief instructions on how to get to the canteen and so Jisung took the main stairs which were right in front of his classroom. It was very busy but everyone seemed to be headed either outside or to what Jisung presumed was the canteen so he followed the stampede.

Getting pushed and shoved he finally spotter Chan and Changbin leaning on a wall outside the canteen. Jisung took note of how a lot of students were looking at them in always awe, as well as keeping their distance.

Chan spotted Jisung ask smiled and gave a short wave as the boy appeared in front of them.  
"Hi Jisung!" Chan smiled.

"Hey! I wasn't expecting it to be so busy" Jisung smiled.

"You'll get used to it, let's go inside so we can grab food" Chan smiled and wrapped an arm over Jisung's shoulders pulling him along.  
Once again Jisung noticed the stares. Was there something wrong with what he was wearing?

As Jisung was thinking he didn't even realise how Chan,himself and Changbin had just pushed past the whole queue of students waiting for food.

"What do you want ji?" Chan asked

"Umm" Jisung was lost for words he hadn't even had a chance to look at the menu and now he was at the front he didn't want to keep the other students waiting.  
"I'll have whatever you have" Jisung quickly spoke to get his order over and done with.

It was only when he had paid and left the queue when his eyes landed on a piece of chocolate cheesecake. Slightly pouting and sighing Jisung followed the two rappers to a table near the middle. It was empty besides two people who were currently occupying it.

Oh god more people.

Jisung stood awkwardly at the table not sure where to sit, "you can sit anywhere" one of the newer boys spoke up.

Jisung blushed lightly and quickly sat down next to Changbin across from the two new humans.

"Hi! I'm Seungmin" a boy with light brown fluffy hair spoke up and shook Jisung's hand smiling.

"H-hey" Jisung inwardly cringed at his stutter.

Jisung then turned to the boy beside him and noticed the long black hair tied back, he was extremely handsome.  
"Hey I'm Hyunjin"

Jisung gave a hi back. The started eating his food and the group managed to get into a nice comfortable conversation about everyone's hobbies so that Jisung to learn more about them.

"What do you do then Jisung?" Changbin asked him.

"Oh... Umm well in my spare time I like making music as you two already know" he directed a look towards the two rappers.  
"Otherwise I usually watch documentaries, and then mainly work, I occasionally dance because I'm trying to get into some agencies to be an idol so I need to practice that"

"Oo that's super cool! I dance so if you need any pointers let me know" Hyunjin smiled towards the new boy.

Jisung nodded and smiled, "I also work at my families bubble tea shop"

"Oo what's it's called?" Seungmin asked as he was finishing up some rice from his plate.

"Ahh it's called bubbles, it's actually pretty near here" Jisung spoke up.

"I guess we have to check it out some time" Chan smiled.

As Changbin was about to speak again a pair of girls came over to the table  
"Oh god" Hyunjin whispered and rolled his eyes.

"Hyunjin Oppa!" A girl with shoulder length hair spoke.

"Hi Lia...." Hyunjin smiled in a sarcastic way of that was even possible.

"Oppa can you tutor me in some of my classes I'm failing" she batted her eyelids and played with the ends of her hair.

"I'm busy no" Hyunjin looked down at his food and began eating and ignore the girls look.

The friend next to her took her arm and pulled her away. Jisung heard the friend speak to Lia.

"I told you they are too popular to care about us"

Jisung's eyes widened as he then realised thats why everyone was looking at the group, and why they had let them skip the queue... they must seriously have some power over...

How did Jisung manage to get wrapped up with the popular group!

————-  
{written 16th Feb 2021}


	4. *:·ﾟ✧Pomegranate+tapioca with cherry boba*:·ﾟ✧

*:·ﾟ✧Pomegranate+tapioca with cherry boba*:·ﾟ✧

It was Friday afternoon which meant Jisung had shift at Bubbles. It was usually very chill on Fridays when Jisung worked. He just had to serve a lot of school, or college kids. Jisung was just glad his parents let him have the weekend off. He had so much work to catch up with, his music theory essay especially. He had been procrastinating it all week because he was dreading it.

As Jisung was filling up the cups and straws; Seungmin and Hyunjin walked in. Seungmin seemed to have a light blush on his face and was smiling slightly. Jisung could only guess that Hyunjin had made him flustered again.

"Oh hey guys!" Jisung smiled as they reached the counter.

"hi Ji, I forgot you work here" Hyunjin smiled. Jisung had briefly told his new group of friends how he had a part-time job at the bubble tea cafe and so they'd agree to check it out one time.

"what can I get you guys?" Jisung asked as he quickly logged into the cash machine ready to punch in their orders.

"I'll just take a classic tea with tapioca please, Minnie what do you want?" Hyunjin turned to Seungmin who was studying the board.

"umm I get an apple flavour with apple boba as well" Seungmin read off the board.

Jisung took note, In or take out?"

"Out please, we have somewhere to be" Hyunjin smiled brightly, Seungmin had a blush grow on his face and so Jisung guessed Hyunjin was taking the other out on a date somewhere.

"awesome, here's the card machine, i'll start making them" Jisung handed the card machine over.

As he turned around to make the teas he could hear Seungmin arguing about how he had wanted to pay for the drinks and that Hyunjin should stop paying for his stuff. Jisung chuckled at the pair and quickly fixed up the drinks.

"Here you go, have fun on your date" Jisung smiled.

"I-its not a date!" Seungmin said in an annoyed tone and grabbed his drink before walking out the shop.

Hyunjin chuckled and watched the brown haired boy walk out, "thanks Jisung!"  
Hyunjin took a sip of his drink before rushing to catch up with the younger boy.

The shop was now empty and so Jisung pulled out his music theory book and started working on it, the only time he had motivation to do so it seemed. He was sat for around twenty minutes before a customer came in.

Jisung glanced up as the bell rang, in stepped a boy around his age, maybe slightly older. He was wearing black skinny jeans, a white graphic tee and a black denim jacket. The boys black hair was parted down the middle and was slightly curly. Jisung gulped and tried to not gay panic.

"uhh, h-hi welcome to bubbles" Jisung smiled nervously as the new boy reached the counter. Jisung pushed his books down the counter.

"Hi!" he smiled gently, he looked at Jisung's name tag, "Hi Jisung"

Jisung felt his legs go weak, how did he make Jisung's horrid name actually sound half decent. He gulped and shook off the nervous he had whilst he looked at the attractive boy.

"What can I get you?" Jisung asked as he watched the boy read the menus.

"I've not been to this shop before so i'm not sure what is the best" The taller male spoke up.

Jisung glanced to the menu before he turned back, "Well my favourite is Pomegranate and tapioca with cherry boba, it's basically my go to"

"oo that sounds good i'll go with that thanks!" Jisung made eye contact with the boy, he was smiling brightly, completely different to how Jisung expected him to act, especially with the clothing he had on. Jisung wasn't one to stereotype but I definitely took him by surprise.

Jisung nodded and typed in the order, "did you want to drink in or out?"

"in please"

Jisung quickly got to work making the drink, for some reason he wanted to make a good impression on the boy. The drink had to be perfect. He steadily starting to poor the drink-

"You go to JYP?" the customer spoke up.

The sudden voice made jisung jump and he spilt some of the drink over himself and the floor. Jisung internally cursed and quickly fixed up the drink before turning to the boy who had spoken.

"Yeah, I do Music Production there" Jisung smiled and handed over the glass and metal straw.

"thanks" the Black haird boy took the drink ," I guess you're good at singing then?"

'ahh actually I do rapping" Jisung grabbed the books the boy was looking at at quickly packed them up.

"That's cool, you definitely look more like a vocalist", Jisung watched as the new boy took a sip of his drink. Jisung hid his hand under the counter and crossed his fingers hoping he would enjoy the flavour.

Jisung watched how the unnamed boy's expression changed from curious to a surprised smile. "woah this is a really good drink!"

Jisung felt a small blush appear, not many people had praised him on the drinks he makes. "thanks" he scratched the back of his neck.

"So as a music student you thinking of becoming an idol?" Jisung perked up at the question.

"yeah! I have a few auditions in a couple of weeks, although I doubt i'll get into them. They are pretty big companies, one of them being TWave, that's like impossible to get into. I'm hoping I can get in with just my rapping and singing alone, my dancing is definitely not up to the standards needed to get into TWave so I guess I should prepare for rejection" Jisung rambled on he didn't even realise the other boy who was listening had already finished his drink.

Jisung had been looking at the counter the entire time he had been rambling on and on, he only looked up when he heard a short chuckle.

"From the sounds of it you are pretty passionate" Minho smiled, "Here's the money for the drink by the way, it was amazing i can see how it's your favourite. Good luck with the auditions" The boy took his leave before Jisung could even say thank you.

Jisung grabbed the money only to realise that the tall, black haired boy had left jisung a tip.

That's when Jisung realised he hadn't even asked what the boys name was.

\-----------------------------------------

{Written Feb 22nd 2021}


	5. *:･ﾟ✧ Passion fruit tea and mango boba *:･ﾟ✧

*:･ﾟ✧ Passion fruit tea and mango boba *:･ﾟ✧

As Jisung walked into his music lecture and sat on one of the bean bags he was immediately approached by Bang Chan and Seo Changbin. Despite already being at the college for a few weeks jisung was still feeling slightly awkward with the pair. They had bonded over music, especially rapping but Jisung still felt slightly separate from them. It was clear the pair had been friends for a long time, Jisung didn't want to throw off that balance.

"Hey Ji!" Chan approached him and plopped himself down on the beanbag near him.

"Hi Chan hyung" Jisung smiled and unpacked his notebook and the random pen he had in his bag.

"So we were thinking" Changbin started as he also took a seat in front of Jisung and Chan but turned around towards them.

"remember the song we performed the first day back?" Chan asked as he opened up a very old looking notebook that was full of scribbles and notes.

Jisung nodded, " zone wasn't it?"

Chan nodded and smiled brightly, "ahh i'm glad you remembered it. Basically we haven't finished the song yet and we were wondering if you wanted to help out? you can write your own lyrics for it and everything"

Jisung was shocked at the sudden proposal. "I-"

"we don't need an answer now, just think about it okay?" Changbin interrupted as he noticed how jisung was taken aback.

Mr Park came into the room as so Jisung was slightly glad he didn't have to stress about thinking of the suggestion.

"Right class, today we will be starting group projects. You will have two weeks to write, produce and compose and so I expect you all to work well together. You can pick who you work with but please make sure it is a group of three or more"

Jisung turned on his beanbag to see if there was anyone he would like to work with. He was still unsure of some names in his class but he remembered Jae hyung who helped him on his first day, if he could recall correctly the boy performed with a guitar and so it would be fun to do a group project with guitars. As jisung scanned the room for Jae he took note that the boy was already partnered with a boy he couldn't remember and a girl who was called Sana.

As Jisung carried on looking he felt a tap on his shoulder. " Jisung you wanna work with us"

Chan and Changbin were still missing another person.

"O-oh umm sure, if its okay with you" Jisung looked down fiddling with his notebook.

"Yeah of course, besides this way you can see how we work and decide if you wanna help us with Zone" Chan looked to Changbin for confirmation.

Changbin nodded along, "yeah you'll get to see Chan when he doesn't leave the studio for days on end"

"Isn't that unhealthy?" Jisung asked slightly worried.

"Nah it's fine, beside I just sleep for a couple of days straight and i'm good as new." chan Joked.

Jisung smiled and turned himself fully to the two boys. "We actually have a track I just started working on, we could use that as a base to make the rest. Of course you can decide if it's good Ji" Chan pulled out his laptop which had many memory sticks and hard drives stuck on the back of the screen.

The software was quick to load and Chan handed out some headphones which were on a splitter so all three of them could hear the music at the same time.

Chan started playing a track called 'Placebo'

Jisung instinctively picked up his pen and started jotting down some words that we thought fit with the mood and beat of the song. Changbin glanced over to Jisung who had his eyes closed, his head was bopping slightly and his hand moved and wrote notes surprisingly neatly.

Changbin nudged Chan who raised an eyebrow before looking at where Changbin motioned. Jisung was seemingly writing lyrics for the tune without really thinking about what came next. Chan took a peak at the lyrics and his eyes widened in shock at how perfectly the lyrics will fit the beat.

As the music finished Jisung opened his eyes and looked down at his half decent notes and smiled. When he took out his headphones to pass them back to Chan the pair were looking at Jisung like he had two heads.

"wh-what?" Jisung asked slightly confused.

Changbin pointed to the lyrics Jisung had written down, "You wrote these, even though it's your first time listening to the song"

Jisung glanced back down to his notes and fiddled with his pen. He felt a blush appear on his face, "uh- well it always happens when i'm writing music, the lyrics either come to me straight away or at randoms moments in the day"

"that's incredible Jisung, and these lyrics fir perfectly with the theme I was thinking about for this song. It's like you read my mind" Chan had picked up Jisung's notebook to read the lyrics more carefully.

"you think it's okay?" Jisung asked anxiously. He didn't really want them to see his rough draft of the lyrics when he hadn't really re-read them himself.

"Ji...these are incredible, Changbin and I could never do this with the first listen of a song" Chan praised.

Jisung felt the blush which had just disappear re-surface.

"We can definitely work with this. If we head to the recording studio we can think about the lyrics more and actually play it out loud. Not to mention we can introduce Jisung to our studio!" Changbin smiled.

Chan nodded and closed up his laptop grabbing his bag. "we can probably get most of it done today"

\--------- time skip---------

As the three boys walked into the slightly small restaurant and made their way to some seats they were buzzing.

"I can't believe we managed to finish most of the work today" Chan grinned.

The last hours were spent in the recording studio where Jisung tidied up his already perfect lyrics and recorded his part of the song. Chan got to work mixing and making sure the track was all finished and Changbin had managed to write the rest of the lyrics, with the help of Jisung. All they needed to do was to do the final recordings and composite them together. Considering they still had two weeks to complete the track it would mean they could also practice before the performance.

Sitting down to eat was Jisung's favourite part of the day. Finally food. He had skipped out on breakfast and lunch due to him waking up late and then promptly being stuck in the recording studio for the day.

"What's everyone getting? I'll buy since i'm feeling nice" Chan smiled as he scanned his own menu to pick what he wants.

"I'll just have some tteokbokki with rice" Jisung decided.

"i'll just get the spicy noodles they have" Changbin made up his mind after a few more minutes.

Chan quickly ordered the food and came back to the wobbly table the boys were sitting around. The table itself was wooden and fairly old but they didn't complain knowing the food that came with it was amazing.

As Changbin and Chan were discussing something in another lecture for the first years Jisung sat in his own thoughts.

Remembering the morning when Chan and Changbin had asked if Jisung wanted to be part of their rap group sounded amazing. He could finally perform with a group rather than on his own all the time which even just thinking about made him realise he wouldn't be as anxious each time they had to perform in their class.

His thoughts were broken when their food got served and Jisung dug into his food not before pouring a considerable amount of siracha on it. The speed in which finished his first meal of the day seemed record breaking. Chan and Changbin were barely halfway through their own food by the time Jisung had finished his meal.

"Woah Ji you hungry?" Chan chuckled.

Jisung scratched the back of head, "Well it's the first thing I've eaten today"

Chan let out a slight gasp, "Ji you gotta eat more than that, i'll get you some more rice" Chan went to signal to one of the waitresses for their attention.

Jisung quickly grabbed Chan's arm to stop him. " It's fine, I shouldn't eat anymore, besides I have auditions coming up. I need to watch my weight"

"you're weight is perfectly fine, but where are you auditioning?" Changbin spoke up.

'tell that to my dad' Jisung thought.

"I'm mainly auditioning to TWave but there are a few others. Actually I was thinking maybe we could audition as a group?" Jisung said the last part quietly.

"As a group would be co- wait does this mean you're accepting our offer?!" Chan realised mid speak.

Jisung looked between the two unsure, "Well we work really well together and maybe for the rest of this year at college we can work together as a kind of trial year, it will allow me to make up my mind"

Chan and changbin turned to each other and smiled brightly, "YES" they simultaneously spoke.

Jisung laughed at their behaviour. He pushed his own bowl of food away and drank some water. He was glad they liked the idea.

"how about a group name?" Chan questioned to the other two.

"tabasco?" Changbin suggested as he held up some random tabasco sauce on the table.

Chan rolled his eyes whilst Jisung just giggled at the suggested. As they sat and thought of a name Jisung's eyes landed on the siracha sauce he had been using.

"Siracha....3siracha......3racha.." He spoke quietly and he fiddled with the twisting top of the spicy sauce.

"What was that Ji?" Changbin asked.

Jisung eyes shot up, not realising he had spoken out loud. Bashfully he held up the sauce and spoke.

"3racha?"

—————————-  
{Written- 5th March 2021}


	6. *:·ﾟ✧Phoenix Birthday drink with Strawberry Boba *:·ﾟ✧

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's mysterious boys birthday and Jisung makes him a birthday drink

*:·ﾟ✧Phoenix Birthday drink with Strawberry Boba *:·ﾟ✧

It was another slow day at Bubbles. Felix had taken the day off because he had too much work to catch up on and Jisung's parents didn't mind giving the boy a day off. Jisung sometimes thought they favoured him over their own son.

Jisung was sitting behind the counter reading over his lyrics for his audition song. He still had a couple of weeks until his audition but because he was performing a new song he wanted to practice a lot. Especially because the song had a lot of high notes. Jisung began playing the song softly out of his phone, bopping his head along to it as he softly rapped along.

"You sure you're not a vocalist?"He was for immersed in the song Jisung didn't hear the bell ring signalling a new visitor.

Jisung practically jumped out of his skin at the sound of a familiar voice. His head shooting up and hand on his chest Jisung's eyes met with those of the boy from the other week. He was dressed on joggers and a loose shirt. This time wearing glasses. Jisung had to stop himself from staring. 

"O-oh hi" Jisung gulped and quickly paused his music. 

"I thought you said you were a rapper?" The boy spoke up. 

"ahh, yeah I mainly rap, just occasionally singing" Jisung looked down trying to to make eye-contact.

The boy who had walked in was now looking at the menu before he spoke up once more, "Oh you do birthday drinks?" 

Jisung nodded as he unlocked the till., "Uh, yeah basically any of the ones underneath the birthday sign you can get for free if it's your birthday" Jisung quickly explained.

"Can I get the Phoenix drink with strawberry boba?"

Jisung smiled and quickly typed in the order before turning around to begin making the drink. He almost grimaced at how much he hated making the birthday drinks. All the different flavours, creams, sprinkles. Everything about them was annoying, not to mention having to make them pretty. 

Jisung focused on the drink making sure it was perfect, this time not spilling any when the unnamed boy spoke again.

"Your auditions are soon right?"

Jisung was faced away from the boy but raised and eyebrow at the question, how did he know that the auditions were soon.

"yeah, in a couple of weeks" Jisung finished up the drink and passed it over the counter, "Happy Birthday!" 

"you do realise it's not my birthday' the boy took a sip of his drink.

"wha-but you asked-" Jisung looked confused. 

The older boy chuckled, "I'm kidding, it's my birthday but you never asked for proof"

Jisung let out a small 'oh' as he realised that he probably should've checked. Noting the boys attire Jisung was confused as to why he was alone on his birthday.

"Aren't you hanging out with friends or family for your birthday though?" Jisung questioned as he drank his own tea.

"Well let's just say I was dancing and my parents are both too busy today with their own work, although I ate lunch with my dad earlier". 

"Oh that must suck" Jisung pouted slightly. He noticed Minho didn't mention his friends and so he decided to not mention it. 

"It's fine,I'm used to it by now. Besides I was busy myself with a dance lesson and such" The black haired boy waved it off. 

"You now have an amazing bubble tea as well" Jisung joked, he was slowly becoming more comfortable with the boy.

"haha yes, thank you. It was amazing" the boy chuckled and placed down his empty glass,"I should get back to my dance practice, but thanks for the drink and good luck with your auditions if I don't see you before" 

Jisung grabbed the empty glass and thanked the boy, as he was walking towards the door Jisung shouted out. "Happy Birthday by the way uhh-" 

"Minho, Lee Minho" The boy winked a left the shop.

Finally a name to the face.

The next day at College Jisung was leaning against the wall with Felix near the entrance. They were waiting on Hyunjin and Seungmin. Felix had been introduced to the group the other day when he needed to talk to Jisung about work during the lunch time. 

"Lix, you should audition for dance" Jisung continued to persuade the freckled boy to audition with him at companies. For different departments but they were both on at the same time. Jisung would have to audition for dance as well because he was auditioning for an 'idol' entree. 

"I'll think about it, besides it is going to be hard to get into the compa-" Felix was shut off by a large bang of the college doors slamming opening. 

At first Jisung and Felix couldn't see who it was but from the gasps and the students quickly moving out of the way he guessed it could be Chan or Changbin. Possibly Seungmin and Hyunjin. But it was the complete opposite.

The boy who was walking in was dressed in black leather pants, a plain white shirt and a gucci jacket. He had a bag hanging over one shoulder and another black cap on his head. He was also wearing a mask to cover his face half of the way.

Jisung could hear whispers among the older students.

"He's back?"

"I thought he moved?"

"Lee Minho's back" 

"It's Minho Oppa!"

It's only when Jisung here's the name he starts to attempt to get a glimpse of the boy who he had served at Bubbles. 

Minho was really friendly and approachable, there's no way it's the same person. Besides Minho and Lee are a popular combination.

This "Lee Minho' ignored all the stares and comments and carried on walking past all the students and straight to the dance studios. 

"who is Lee Minho?" Jisung questioned Felix who was checking the college news feed which already had pictures of said 'Minho'

"Apparently he's like a really good dancer, but super cold towards everyone. According to this he doesn't really have any friends but he's always seen in the dance studios" Felix showed Jisung an article about the boy.

"That can't be the same Minho" Jisung mumbled.

"Same Minho?" Felix asked as the pair began making their way to their first lessons no longer waiting for Hyunjin and Seungmin. 

"uh- yeah, at Bubbles, he came in twice when you haven't been working and we were talking and everything. It was actually his birthday yesterday" Jisung smiled lightly.

"They definitely don't seem the same" Felix wondered out loud

who are you Lee Minho?

**Author's Note:**

> This is also on my wattpad @/voldyhasnonosey  
> Feel to follow me on twt @/dorithecat0325


End file.
